The Psychopath, the Freak
by StarkidSherlockSlytherin
Summary: They called him a psychopath and freak, unaware of how much it could hurt him. Most days Jim Moriarty wouldn't let it bother him, he'd brush it off and go back to his work. But some days, it'd hurt him, and in return he'd hurt himself. WARNINGS: Self-harm, homophobic language, Mormor relationship later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first Mormor fic, with no beta (I was too lazy to get one in my tired state of mind) but hopefully some of you guys will like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock BBC or any characters affiliated with it.**

**FULL SUMMARY**

They called him a psychopath and freak, unaware of how much it could hurt him. Most days Jim Moriarty wouldn't let it bother him, he'd brush it off and go back to his work. But some days, it'd hurt him, and in return he'd hurt himself.

At first the taunts were seldom, only a few were stupid enough to mess with the freak of the class, but after the "almighty" Carl Powers took notice of him and made his life a living hell, they wouldn't stop. Day in and day out the insults would hit his rock-hard exterior, and day in and day out Jim would become more isolated and more angry with the world, he'd hurt himself, physically and mentally, and day in and day out, he'd become more of what they called him, a psychopath. After years of torment, from his homophobic father and from school "mates", something in him broke. The broken Jim Moriarty is what most people know today.

**PROLOGUE**

"Jim, get your fagot arse down here!"

Sighing, Jim rolled off or his bed and descended down the stairs. "You're delightful today, aren't you, Dad?" Jim murmured this to himself knowing the consequences for back-talking his father. In a louder voice he replied, "Yes?"

"Don't use that tone with me, you shit! Now come here, Jimmie boy." Moriarty senior, also known as Thomas, held out his arms to his boy, most could see this scene as endearing, if you didn't know Thomas' true intentions. Jim drew closer to his father, weary of what could be the abuse this time. Just as quickly as his father took him into his arms, Jim was on the ground, pinned beneath his father. "Stay there, fag. You'll be getting a treat tonight." With a crooked and cruel smile, Thomas left his son, writhing in pain from the impact of the ground, to retrieve the rope.

He sauntered back into the room, content with what he saw; Jim sitting on the ground, staring down at his feet with a broken expression on his visage. "Ever heard of the chocking game, Jimmie?" At these words, Jim looked up at his father, pure terror in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Dad, please don't. Dad, dad, DA-." With the last plea to his father, Thomas grabbed Jim around the neck and started to tie the noose. Seeing as Jim was only 14 at the time, his father easily overpowered him, and, without difficulty, got him, to hang from the rafters.

"Hopefully you'll die with this one, boy, you little shit. It'll be a favor to us all." The last sentence was said as Thomas walked out of the room, whiskey in hand and dying son behind him.

_Fuck fuck fuck, this isn't good. Jim, get yourself out of this mess! Damn it, why don't yo just let yourself die, Jim?! It's not like anyone will miss you anyway..._Despite what he thought to himself, the fourteen year old boy cut the noose with his pocket knife. Gasping for air on the ground, Jim stared at the knife and wondered. _Will it take the pain away? _With this thought of somehow feeling better, Jim picked up the knife and let it glide vertically across his arm, the blood flowed freely, like a waterfall. Who knows how long he sat there? Probably for a half an hour or so, but to Jim it felt like a lifetime. All of the emotional, and physical, pain he felt daily slipped away in those moments. It was truly that day that broke Jim Moriarty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you sooo much to all who commented/followed! Hopefully the first chapter will be to your liking! The words in italics are thoughts, Jim's and Seb's when it comes to that time. Anyway, updates should hopefully happen on Mondays! (I'm aware today is Tuesday, it should be consistent after that)**

*Beep beep beep* _Damn, already time for school. _Jim thought this as he rolled out of bed, neck still in pain from the previous night's events. After his morning routine, which consisted of a shower, cleaning up his father's shit, and eating breakfast, Jim started off towards school.

When he stepped out of the crap hole that he calls his house, he could feel the crisp autumn air against his body, threatening to push it over. _God that's just fucking great, now even the wind is stronger than me. What a fucking excuse for a man. Hell, I'm not even that! I'm fourteen years old and this is my life! It's fucking pathetic._ These thoughts were coming to Jim's mind increasingly often. If anyone had cared about him they would've been worried, luckily no one was stupid enough to care about him. _Fantastic, here comes another time for me to be miserable. Jesus, I should just skip._

He was about to turn around and ditch when Carl, the head dick, and his crew found him. "Look at what we have here, boys. The fairy decided to show his faggy face here again! C'mon Jimmie-bear, shouldn't you know your place by now?" _Yeah, I really should know by now._ "I think we'll have to reinforce that lesson, boys." He said this with a joyous smirk, feeling pleasure in Jim's pain. Jim's attempt to run away proved to be pointless, seeing as they had him surrounded. Ten burly football **(soccer)** players against the scrawny nerd. Most would vote for the underdog, hoping to see him come out on top, but everyone knew that wouldn't happen with Jim. Alex, Carl's best friend, grabbed Jim's arms with ease and locked them behind the smaller boy, as to make the beating easier for the others. And boy, did it ever. Punches were thrown at Jim like they were raindrops during a storm, hard, painful, and constant. Somehow during the beating Jim ended up on the ground and somehow the punches turned into kicks. "Fag!" "Bitch!" "Go die in a hole!" "Freak" "Fucking psychopath!" These were the most common things said to Jim throughout the school day, usually it didn't bother him as much, but still a lot, yet now, after he was broken and bleeding, they did something to him.

Long after the bullies left, he got off of the floor, now stained with Jim's blood, and got up to go to the bathroom. _Damn it, they broke my nose. _He thought this to himself then felt a sharp stab where his ribs are. _And my ribs, apparently._ It's really a wonder how he was moving around after that, if you asked Jim though he'd say something about laying there not being worth it. When he finally started to really feel the pain all over his body, he finally let himself break down. Sitting on the ground, back against the cool tile of the bathroom, Jim pulled out the end-all his knife. Of course he didn't kill himself that day, but one day soon he may. Letting out all the tears and pain, Jim let the knife glide over his wrist. Blood came to the surface of the skin and poured over the many little cuts. It wasn't enough to kill him, just make him weaker. With this incident behind him, Jim slowly stood up from his sitting position, used paper towels as a make-shift bandage, and he left the bathroom. Walking down the empty halls was surprisingly peaceful, he was without torment or torture for those few minutes. Disappointingly enough, it was only a few minutes.

When he reached the English classroom, he quietly opened the door and slipped into the room, almost unnoticed. "Moriarty! It is ten minutes till class is let out! Detention today, four o' clock, don't be late!" The shrill voice of his teacher, Mrs. Jones, rang throughout the class, definitely making him noticed.

"Yes ma'am." Was his barely audible response. Jim took his usual seat, the far front corner on the left, and got out his notes. Ten minutes passed painstakingly slowly till the bell rang, signaling that the period was over. He stayed on the edges of the halls and walked toward the Biology room. Somehow no one said anything, probably since he was hiding himself the entire way there. There, he took his usual spot, same place as in English, except there were less people in this class to the desk next to him was usually left unoccupied. Class droned on, nothing too eventful except for those spit balls, for about thirty minutes till the door was pushed in. And there, casually standing in the doorway, was a god. _Jesus, he's gorgeous._ This was Sebastian Moran.

"Excuse me, who are you, sir?" Mr. Jeffery questioned the man. Yes, man. He did not look the part of a fourteen year old boy, yet it was his age.

"Sebastian," he replied with a smirk," I believe I'm in this class, pops."

Flabbergasted, his teacher raised his voice and yelled, "I will have respect, young man! Detention today, four o' clock!" With this he pointed to the empty desk next to Jim. Sebastian followed his order and sat himself down in the chair. It wasn't really until then that Jim got a good look at the boy, and did he look good! He had a strong build, but wasn't obnoxiously burly like Carl and his crew, stood at a good 6 feet tall, had a blond military cut, and wore what appeared to be army clothes (dog tags, white v-neck, army cargos, and boots).

"Hello, gorgeous. Care to tell me your name?" Jim's breath hitched, a freaking Greek god just called him gorgeous! "You gonna reply anytime soon?" Sebastian's eyes looked amused by Jim's response.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi." He replied with a ghost smile, maybe today would be complete fucking shit.

"Sebastian Moran. You can call me Seb, though." With that he winked and turned away. _What the hell just happened?_

SEBASTIAN POV

_Damn that boy is fineeeee. _Sebastian thought this to himself for most of biology class, that and some graphic fantasies of himself and the boy next to him. What Jim saw as ugly and possessing a pointless existence, Seb saw as a sexy boy with deep chocolate eyes, hot bed head hair, with smooth, lean muscles. Throughout the utterly boring lesson, Seb kept on looking over to Jim and giving a little once over. This happened a multitude of times. Where Sebastian came from, people generally did not accept homosexuality, but luckily for Seb, his father, a, ex-soldier, was extremely accepting. You see, the reason he came in during the middle of the year was his father got shot during combat and his family had to settle down in London.

Most of the lesson breezed over Sebastian, he wasn't particularly interested in school, yet was interested in Mr. Moriarty. When the boredom finally came to a close, _finally_, Seb thought, he watched as Jimmie quietly picked up his books and disappeared into the sea of adolescents. _Huh, that was weird, he left without a goodbye to his sexy new lab partner._ With this thought he walked off in search of the history room to take a little nap during the next hour.

The rest of the day droned on, almost putting Seb to sleep four times, until it reached detention. _Fan-fucking-tastic, now I have to spend another hour here. Better be able to talk_. He would have continued his mental rant, but at that moment when he stepped into the room, he saw something that very much pleased him, Jim.

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Sherlock BBC or any characters affiliated with it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Helllloooo all of you! I've sorta decided that there just won't be a beta for this fic (next one I'll try and get one of my writer friends to proof-read for me!) so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or spelling mishaps! Big thanks to those who commented/followed since my last update :) too much talk, onto the fic.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own Sherlock or any characters affiliated with it**

JIM POV

_ Great, fucking detention tops off my wonderful day. I guess it wasn't too bad...I did meet that Sebastian kid after all..._As Jim thought this to himself, he let his chocolate eyes wander around the blank room, only to fall upon no other than (sexy) Sebastian! You would really think he'd be extremely elated to see his new lab partner, but he only had this sinking feeling. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Sebastian or disliked him, quite the opposite actually, yet, he felt that even if Sebastian somehow had any feelings for Jim, they'd be crushed when he found out how much of a freak and a psychopath he was. _I mean really! I'm the runt of the litter, the kid no one cares about, my dad tries to kill me every other day, and I'm not strong enough to deal with it so I cut. How fucking pathetic is that?_ Jim grimaced as Sebastian took the liberty of sitting himself right next to the smaller boy.

"Hiya," Seb greeted with a cocky (extremely attractive) smile, " Sebastian Moran. Remember me?"

"Yeah, course I remember you." Jim replied in quiet voice. If he was going to get hurt in the end, why even try to begin with?

"Hoped you would," a small smile tugged at the corners of Jim's small (hot) mouth, "So what are you like Jim? You see, being the new kid is kind of hard when there's no one to talk to, and I was thinking you could be that one whom I talk to."

"Simple." Simple. That was the only reply that Jim could think of that left Sebastian content and not wondering for more. Boy did he think wrong.

"That's not a very good answer, Jimmie! You seem like a good fella, and anything but simple. In fact, I betcha that you have a million little thoughts buzzing around your brain right now. So c'mon Jim. Give me a little preview of what's going on in there." _Jesus Christ...is he _flirting_ with_ me_?_

"Just trying to stay alive..." Seb gave him a questioning look, "In school, you know. I mean, grade-wise and socially and, yeah." Jim rambled on, trying to cover up his mistake, he was hoping that Sebastian didn't catch his slip-up. Things would get screwed up if he did.

"Stayin' alive, huh? Sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," was the muttered response he received, "Don't really see how it's any of your business." _Shit he noticed, crap what's he going to think of me? _

"Shit, sorry man. I didn't mean to pry. Jeez, can you forgive me? I'm sorry man." He seemed genuinely apologetic, not some fake BS that Jim got everyday when his arse bullies would apologize for "accidentally walking into him".

"It's cool... Detention's over," he replied briskly, "I'll see you in class." The last part of his sentence was almost a whisper, barely audible to Sebastian.

"Oh, right. Um, see you, I guess." was his response, that accompanied by a casual wave. Usually, those sorts of things were meant to be dismissive, but not Sebastian's, he was too genuine for that. Jim quickly exited the room and ran down the hallway. For some odd reason, he had the sudden urge to just lay in his bed, wallowing in self-pity right now. He was hated by all, then when he had one fucking chance at having someone, he blew it. What a fucking pathetic loser.

Sadly, that was unattainable for Jim.

When he arrived home, after taking the long way purposefully, Jim Moriarty was greeted by his homophobic father throwing a beer bottle at his head as he entered the house.

"Boy! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Stop being such a fairy freak and clean up the fucking glass, will you!?" You can't really imagine that this father once played catch with his son, could you? Well, he did. But that was when Mrs. Moriarty was still with them, unfortunately for Jim, she left promptly after her husband hit her. Mrs. Moriarty was a sweet woman, and anything but submissive. She wouldn't stand a husband who did that; sadly she didn't seem to mind leaving behind her four year old boy.

"Yes, sir." Was his quiet response, the only response he could muster in his state.

His father laughed at his son's distress. "You really are a failure, aren't you? Hell, neither of your parents want you! You're hated at school and at home with good reason, fag. You even caused your own mother to leave! _You_ fucking made my wife leave me!" Mr. Moriarty's mood quickly changed these days, usually from jeering to violent, this was a prime example of one of those times. In his last sentence, Jim's father grabbed his son and pushed him on the ground, similar to the night he broke. When he hit the ground, daddy dearest decided it was a good idea to remind Jim how much of a failure he was with actions as well as words. With this thought in his head, Jim's dad repeatedly hit his child, the blows becoming gradually harder. "Because," hit, "of you," hit "my wife," hit "my gorgeous," hit "fucking," hit "wife," hit," LEFT!" The hits evolved into his father removing his belt (and his son's shirt) and whipping Jim's already distressed back. The belt left dozens of marks, some bleeding, some others just red, but all were given with no mercy what so ever. After what seemed like hours, Mr. Moriarty's anger reduced slightly, giving Jim a break. "Fucking freak." He muttered, and walked back to the couch where he remained for the rest of the evening.

When the pain stopped throbbing, ever so slightly, Jim got up to his feet, as he did so he winced, realizing that he must have broken a rib. He slowly ascended the stairs up to his room. He reached his bathroom, finally able to get a good look in the mirror, damn he really looked like shit. Jim had a large black eye, punch marks all over his face, cuts that were bleeding into the sink, and to top it all off, a flipping broken rib. _Hurts like a bitch, that does._ Quietly and quickly, he went to sit in the bathtub. After getting into the tub, he got out his handy dandy razor and dug it deep into his forearm, watching the blood go down his arm gracefully. Any normal person would be concerned with the amount of blood that he lost during one session, but not Jim. If no one bothered to care about him, Jim decided not to care about himself.

SEB POV

"I'm home!" Seb yelled this to no one in particular as he entered his home. It wasn't the biggest or the flashiest of places, but it was theirs none the less. When you grow up as a military brat, you really learn to appreciate different societies, but nothing can beat your own home.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your day at school?" Seb's mother, Lilith, said as she entered the room, quickly pecking her middle child on the cheek.

"Pretty good. I met a guy named Jim, he's a little weird but overall seems cool." He replied with a slight blush (if you ask him about it though, he denies it all. Seb doesn't blush, he's too manly for that!)

"Oh did you now?" Lilith said with a little smirk, "And is this Jim boy cute, per chance?"

"What? No, Mum, you're insane." Neither mother nor son were convinced with this little white lie, it was plain as day how much Seb liked this young man.

"Right, suuure he isn't," She said with a quick wink, walking off to the living room, "Darling!" This was not directed at Seb, but rather his seventeen year old brother, Dean, "How was school? Meet any cute boys?" _Jesus how straight forward are you, Mum?_

Dean is essentially the perfect child; he's smart, athletic, funny, and damn good looking. Same thing with their thirteen year old brother, Sam. Really, all three Moran boys were fine, strapping gents, as their father described.

"In fact I did! Castiel Novak. Shy, smart, funny, and hot, just my type" His brother replied with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Everyone's your type, Dean." Sam interjected as he entered the family discussion, the same cheeky grin plastered on his face. It was a family trait of sorts.

"Shut up, Sammy. You're just jealous because you don't have any game."

"In fact I do, bitch. Gabriel Novak, guess it's a gene to like the Novak's, isn't it?"

"Jerk. Well hot damn, all three Moran boys have met their new counterparts. Little Sebbie has Jim-bo, as Mum mentioned, I've got sexy Cas, and widdle Sammy has Gabe! Quiet a productive day if I do say so myself."

"We are pretty fantastic aren't we, boys?" Seb interjected, putting his arms around his brothers, "GROUP HUG!"

**A/N: Ok, so last part seems kinda random, right? Sorry if you didn't like it, but it's there to show the difference in home life from Jim to Seb. Also, Supernatural reference anyone? Someone? Hopefully :) I couldn't resist it! And the Stayin' Alive reference...ehh not the best place to put it but it definitely had to make it in there. Side note: I realize that the psychopath hasn't really been said at all, but in the next chapter it'll be a lot more since that will be when Jim starts to not feel anything for anyone (excluding Seb). Little question, too. Would anyone be up for seeing some other characters from the show? Maybe Sherlock and John or something. I dunno, just an idea. Anyway, I apologize for the rambling (I tend to do that when I'm tired) so please comment (they're like receiving a cute puppy!) See you all next week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woo, so, two weeks off, huh? Good idea? Ehh probably not, but in my defense I was really busy! Lame excuse, I know...I'm sorry! Let's make it up to all y'all, how about I put in a few more SPN references? That make you happy? Certainly hope so :) For those who don't watch Supernatural 1) It's probably just going to be some names or objects so it won't effect reading the story 2) It's rather amazing, I would definitely recommend watching it! Ok, enough of the chit chat, lettuce (vegetable pun) move onto the actual chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Supernatural (much to my dismay)**

JIM POV

_It's really weird, this feeling of not feeling. It's like a void inside your body. No scratch that, I do feel, it just so happens that my only "emotions" (what are emotions really?) are anger and, well, anger. Oh look, big bad Carl Powers here to mess with me again? Arse._

"Well, lookie here! Our little fairy trying to look intimidating? Not working Jim-bo, you see, Jimmie," Carl said as he draped his arm over the smaller boy's bruised shoulders, "It's not working," he whispered in Jim's ear, "Wonder why that is? It's cause you're a fucking fag. Disgusting really. So try and fight us off, and you'll be in for, oh how do you say it, a world of pain." At this Carl and Alex slammed Jim into the locker that they were next to, and did something bad, really bad. On left forearm, they carved in Freak.

Another Neanderthal arose from the bunch, _Lucifer I believe_, and yelled out to their 'fearless leader', "Powers! He's already got scars here. Oh, is widdle Jimmie boy cutting himself because of the big bad football team? Too weak to handle them face to face? Running and hiding won't work for long, freak, someday soon, we'll find you and make sure this cutting job does what it's supposed to." _Oh, want me dead, now, do you? _

"Did you just talk back to us? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?!" _Fuck, I said that out loud_. Jim just lay there, too shocked to form any sort of response,"Good, silence. Maybe that can become permanent. See ya around, Jim-bo. Come on boys." _Look at that, a little snap. How sassy of you Carl?_

Looking down at the new cuts (soon to be scars) on his arm, Jim got a thought. _Would killing myself be bad? I sure as hell am not happy, so why the fuck not? Only person that I would, uhm, miss would be Sebastian. Aw fuck it! He's probably heard all about me, the little gay freak, and doesn't want to be anything more than lab partners. May even want to change that, everyone does._

Jim skipped his biology class that day, leaving a very confused Seb, and a very happy Carl.

SEB POV

_ The joyous lunch time, where the goths are separate from the nerds who are separate from the athletes who are separate from me._

"Seb! Sebastian! Sebbieeeeeee!"

"Jesus, Dean, could you be any more obnoxious?"

"Well, probably. Want me to try?" He quickly replied with a wink, "Why don't you join us? Here, everyone, this is my baby bro, Seb! Seb, this is Jo, Meg, Ash, Michael, Lisa, and Cas." To this Cas guy (bed hair, weird trench coat, mini tax accountant outfit, and strikingly blue eyes, kudos, Dean) he gave a wink and a hand-to-shoulder placement that did not go unnoticed.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Seb," the girl, _Lisa I think_, extended her nicely manicured hand, "Pleasure to meet you. Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Oh yeah, uhm, that guy, Jim Moriarty. The one with the gorgeous, I mean, brown eyes." At this everyone kind of froze, looking confused. _Jim isn't bad, just a little odd. It's pretty hot._

"Yeah, him. Sebbie, is it ok if I call you that, he's a little...off, so to speak. We're not like those homophobic arses on the football team (**it will change to swim team soon enough, have no fear!)**, but Jim is just weird. He's kind of a psychopath. Hasn't really shown much emotion except for depression or anger sometimes, it's really freaky! Honestly, he's just not a good egg." _Huh, I think you're kind of a bitch, Lisa. Jim's fucking Jim, don't judge him. _

Dean gave Seb a look basically saying 'do what you want, Sebbie, but be careful'. He's quite a good brother to his siblings.

After a tedious lunch, in which Seb tuned basically everyone out, and the rest of the day being just as annoying (_Why wasn't Jim in biology?_) the three brothers got home and went off to their respective corners of the house (Sam's being the office with a lot of books, Dean's out back with his car, and Seb just in his room) Only different thing that occurred was Seb trying to understand this whole 'psychopath' thing.

Psychopathy (/saɪˈkɒpəθi/[1][2] is a personality disorder that has been variously described as characterized by shallow emotions (in particular reduced fear), stress tolerance, lacking empathy, coldheartedness, egocentricity, superficial charm, manipulativeness, irresponsibility, impulsivity, criminality, antisocial behaviors such as lacking guilt and living a parasitic lifestyle. (Wikipedia)

_That doesn't describe Jim, does it?_

**Aaaaaannnnnnddddd done! Story's definitely not done (far from it) but the chapter is (: please tell me what you think (I apologize for this not being exactly top notch, I couldn't figure out what this chapter would exactly be about so this is what came of it...yeah...) anywho! Thanks a million to all who commented/favorite-d/followed! I do know what's going to happen next chapter so have no fear about that. **

** Also, I just realized that I've been saying football team when Carl was a swimmer, so let's pretend that swimming will be in the next term of school. I don't really know how that works in England, but at my school we have soccer fall and spring, and swimming winter and spring soooo let's go with that :) See y'all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woah, made it to chapter five! I'm so enormously thankful for all y'all who commented (and PM-ed me ;D) and whatnot, so without further introduction, here is chapter five!**

**Disclaimer- Supernatural and Sherlock are not my property (though if it were possible they totally would be)**

**Warning- if suicidal thoughts/actions are a trigger to you I wouldn't recommend the next chapter, actually, scratch that. I'll put in a little warning before and after it is finished so you can read the chapter if you don't wish to see such a description.**

SEB POV

_I wonder where Jim is today..._

JIM POV

_Why the fucking hell do people exist?! All they do is screw you over and wish for death. Is that what you fucking want, Carl? The oh so cool captain of the football and swim team wants me dead, so why the hell not! Only person I'd miss would be that fucker (he's seriously gotten under my skin) Sebastian. Arse tries to fucking care about me, you don't do that. Jim Moriarty does NOT need someone to care for him or pity him, just leave me the fuck ALONE!_

Though Jim thought this, he did know one thing, he truly would miss Seb. He's sorta maybe (what? Not at all!) grown on him...NO! HE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE, NOT FOR THE PAST FUCKING FOURTEEN YEARS HE HASN'T.

Jim briskly walked to the bathroom on the third floor, luckily people didn't use this bathroom so it was perfect for his intentions. Privacy was of the upmost importance to him, it always has been. His death would have to be the same, no sappy notes to his "loved ones" or guilting his tormentors to the best of his ability, just a small affair. All a guy needed really.

Once he entered the room, he quickly got to work; he had what was necessary to make sure it was impossible to live on. A simple razor was what he needed, quick, mostly effortless and something that sure as hell helped him deal with the pain before, so sentimental isn't it? The motions were familiar, almost habitual. The blade brought pain and happiness at the same time. Jim looked down at his forearm, the label that covered it. FREAK. That's all he's ever been, all he'll ever be. It had to go.

**(TRIGGER WARNING RIGHT HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT)**

He forcefully brought it down to his left wrist, digging deep into the veins, bringing the beautiful read liquid to the surface. Blood came spurting out quickly but Jim continued. He was determined to carve out that scar, and he sure as hell would. The image which he pictured was not cutting himself up, but killing all those who had tortured him; Carl, his fuckers, his father, and his mother, for leaving him there, for being so weak to leave her four year old with a man who tried to kill him. Luckily he didn't succeed.

Sadly Jim was about to.

It was the first time Jim felt truly free. Free of pain, free of hurt, and free of life.

The thoughts would have been more beautiful if it had not been his death that brought it on.

**(Ok you can start reading again if you stopped)**

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the door opening and a voice calling out to him.

"Jim?!"

**Well, so that certainly was short. I promise more will be explained in the next chapter, but it was kind of left like this on purpose...anywho. I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger, but it was just too tempting! So that happened, any guesses or suggestions for next chapter?**

** Thank you Luna Moriarty for (perhaps unintentionally) reminding me of this. Very sweet person!**

** Suicide is a large issue in societies today, if any of you guys are having some thoughts or this chapter or others in the past were a trigger, please please please PM me and I will gladly help you if you are thinking of this option. **

**Much love**

**~StarkidSherlockSlytherin**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Is it that time of the week again? Well, I guess it is! I don't really have that much to say as of now...hm. If I think of something I'll add it at the end! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not of my possession much to my dismay :/**

SEB POV

"Jim?!"

_ Holy shit. Holy shit, oh my God._ These thoughts ran quickly through Sebastian's head as he ran and knelt down next to Jim's bleeding body, _corpse? He may be one soon,_ and grabbed onto his wrist as to stop the profuse blood.

"Shit! Damn it, Jim. You're not dying on me now!" Sebastian realized quickly that his holding onto the bleeding appendage was not of any use, and took of his own shirt as to try and calm the blood. With tears streaming down his face, he held the bloody piece of cloth onto the carved wrist and pulled out his cell to call 0 **(Google says this is the 9-1-1 equivalent in England so I'll trust that it is).**

Ring.

Ring.

Each ring felt like an eternity as he watched the broken boy beside him slowly die, and a part of Seb died with every passing second.

"What's your emergency?" A high pitched voice answered the phone, alerting Sebastian again to the situation he was in.

"It's, oh Jesus Christ, shit. My friend cut himself really badly and, he's losing a lot of blood," he started to sob at this point, making his voice crack. Yet he didn't care, all that mattered was saving the beautiful boy beneath him, "God, come! It's Lawrence Prep Sc- School, we're in the mens room in the west wing. Please hurry!" If you were to see the situation from the outside with no context, it would just look like a military boy, strong and dependable, sobbing next to a much smaller body who appears to have wanted to die. To Sebastian it was his life. Of course his family meant the world to him and they always would, but Jim was special. He was exceedingly brilliant, amazingly strong, and someone irreplaceable in Sebastian's life. He was, dare I say, the love of his life.

"Paramedics are on their way sir, just stay on the line and keep pressure on the bleeding area. They will arrive shortly." The voice attempted to soothe the frantic blond, but it did nothing but worry him more. Paramedics would be here shortly? _Who knows if he'll even last that long?!_

She was correct though, as quickly as 4 minutes later two men in uniform came bursting into the bathroom with the intention to save the young boy's life. As they departed, one turned to him and said, "Young man, what is this boy's name?"

"Moriarty, Jim Moriarty." He smiled a ghost smile as he remembered their first meeting.

"Come on, boy. We have to save Jim's life." The nice older man picked Sebastian up and rushed him off to the car where they quickly dashed through traffic to the hospital. Though it was only minutes, the time passed like years. The tears succeeded but the sadness carried on, that was something that was never ending.

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed Jim quickly into surgery, not leaving any time for the young boy that stumbled after him saying, "Jim! Jim!" He was prevented forcefully from going back into the operating room and was also denied any information on Jim's condition. It killed Seb.

"Young man?" the blond looked up to see a kind looking brunette doctor looking down at him, "Do you have any idea what happened to Mr. Moriarty?"

"Yes ma'am. He was broken."

**A/N: Danggggg dramatic ending :) I do sincerely apologize for these chapters being short or if you feel it's rushed, but I do that in part to remind y'all that these sort of things are chain reactions, one causes another and it goes quickly. Any who, any guesses or suggestions for next chapter? I would love to see some in my inbox :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hellloooooooo my little lovlies! I do hope you enjoyed your respective religious (or non-religious) holidays! Apologies for not writing in the past two weeks, my family has certainly kept me busy ;D Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am extremely jealous of BBC and Steven Moffat for owning Sherlock...it'd be rather nice if they gifted it to the fans! ;)**

JIM POV

When Jim awoke, all he saw was a blinding light, that and a hell of a lot of wires and tubes. _What the actual fuck? Am I in heaven, cause if so it kinda blows..._Unfortunately, his brooding was interrupted by a muscular and extremely attractive body crashing into his, grabbing like he'd never let go.

"Oh fuck, Jim. I thought I'd l-lost you there, b-buddy." Jim looked up to see his lab partner, the tough, confident guy now looked defeated and broken._ Well at least we have that in common, now_. The boy in the hospital bed started to look around, curious of how he'd gotten to this place, "I was ju-just going to the bathroom to take a piss, and," Seb's face crumpled into a state of sadness with what looked like a million tears running down his face, despite this he continued, "there you were! Just laying there...alone and broken." He whispered the last part and looked Jim straight in the eyes, the blue beauties were boring into Jim's brain.

"I was alone, and fuck who cares about the faggy psychopath who cuts himself?! No one, Seb. My father wants me dead, fucking Powers told me so as well, and you know what? I WANTED TO BE." Jim's voice started off hoarse from not talking for a long time, then grew into a yell full of hatred.

Cue brooding session number two, which was also interrupted by Sebastian. _Don't make a habit out of it, Moran_.

"I care," he whispered, looking down at Jim's wrists, which were handcuffed to the bed, _thanks a fucking lot_, and took his left arm in his huge hands, "I've known you for such a fucking short period of time, but you wanna know something Jim? When I saw you bleeding out, it was like my world was falling down," he took a breath to calm himself and continued in a stronger voice, "So don't you dare fucking say that no one cares, 'cause I do. And it'll be because of old age or some other shit that you die, not some fucking suicide."

"Well that's not up to you, now is it?"

**TIME LAPSE **

No one could really tell what happened to Jim after that day in the hospital. It was like he'd hardened his heart and his body. The boy went to school two months later with a now jailed father and wanting revenge. Time had passed and it was now swimming season in school, with the Almighty Powers still leading the bunch. His death wasn't too unfortunate for Seb, and certainly not for Jim, considering he's the one who caused it.

Only he and Seb knew.

People either feared or respected him, and none dared to mess with the new king of the school. His reign didn't last that long, though. He dropped out after two years, not seeing any point in education if he already knew what he needed to know.

Time passed and Seb enrolled in the army, he'd already had enough training in killing from Jim's new business, leaving behind his now lover and their booming business of a consulting criminal. His name was infamous without being heard, and his reign strong and unyielding, and his sex life was fucking awesome, thanks to his darling right hand man.

Everything was going damn well for Jim Moriarty, and after time, he knew what his next project would be, Sherlock Holmes.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: This is most definitely not what I had planned when I started the fic...damn that went really quickly! I suppose I always thought it would, but it's sad for me to say it's done :( Thank you soooooo much to all who followed this story, it means a lot! I would love to do a sequel if that piqued your interest (I may even try my hand at smut ;D) so if you wanna see that just leave a comment :) Until next time!**

**StarkidSherlockSlytherin x**


End file.
